Like Children
by XxEviXkittenxX
Summary: Just a drabble that was written at 2 in the morning, Sion thinks Nezumi treats him like a kid.


Just a drabble that I wrote at 2 in the morning because I felt like it.

* * *

><p><em>"Alors tu vois, comme tout se mele<em>

"So you see, as everything combines,

_Et du coeur a tes levres, je deviens un casse-tệte_

from your heart to your lips, I become a headache.

_Ton rire me crit, de te lacher_

Your laugh screams to let you go,

_Avant de peredre prise, et d'abandonner_

before losing hold, and abandoning,

_Car je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant_

because I would never ask so much of you,

_Déja que tu me traites, comme un grand enfant_

you already treat me like a big child.

_Nous avons trop rien, a risquer_

And we have nothing left to lose,

_A part nos vies qu'on laisse de coté_

except our lives, which we have set aside.

_Mais il m'aime encore,_

And he still loves me,

_et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

and me, I love him a little more.

_Mais il m'aime encore,_

But he still loves me,

_et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort"_

and me, I love him a little more."

_- Comme Des Enfants_

- Like Children

Sion had always had the feeling that Nezumi didn't actually believe in him, that he was just waiting for him to mess up so he could laugh at him and then tell him the _proper_ way to do it. It bugged him, Nezumi, always scrutinizing him, even his cooking! _Did you put in all the right spices, last time it didn't taste right_. He had been trying something new, apparently the actor didn't like change, so sue him he wanted a little diversity in his meals! And when he had made a cherry cake one day, just because he had wanted to, it reminded him of his mother, Nezumi had told him he shouldn't eat it because he'd get fat! Was he fat? No, he wasn't! He even felt like Nezumi thought he was doing the laundry wrong, or shelving his countless masses of books wrong. Was there was something wrong with alphabetizing them by author and title? God knows you'd never find anything you're looking for any other way. He felt like the housewife that was always messing up! But even though that was how Sion felt ... every day when he woke up, and every night when they went to sleep on their tiny shared bed, Nezumi would wrap his arms around Sion and tell him he loved him, snuggling them close at night and giving him a chaste kiss in the mornings before he went to start his day. Then the whole thing would start over again. Nezumi exasperated Sion to no end, his attitude, his way of phrasing certain things, the way his gaze felt like he was looking right through you, the way he could, with one word, get Sion to do anything he wanted. Then there were also the times that Nezumi spoke up and actually offered his help ... those moments were sweet and Sion wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. It was moments like those, where Nezumi was kind and listened to him, where he'd come up behind Sion and take his hands, showing him how he thought the task should be done. Moments like that were rare, but it reminded him that even though he felt like Nezumi was treating him like a child, that he still loved him. Of course the verbal reassurance every day was a nice plus too. But no matter how much Nezumi made him want to hurt him or to bang his head against something hard, Sion couldn't help but love the man too. He had grown too fond of those piercing eyes, the commanding air, and the smooth voice that melted his brain to get stuck on such petty things like perception of attitude. So even though there were times when he hated Nezumi, he still loved him. The constant danger of their everyday lives made each moment worth living so as Nezumi came home, commenting on the smell of dinner, Sion just smiled, because even if Nezumi thought of him as a big child, at least he was there to take care of him. And Sion wouldn't want it any other way.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Soup and biscuits."

"Again?"

"If you don't like it, you cook!"

"You're so cute when you yell at me with flour all over your face."

And with that, the cycle restarts, and Sion wonders just how much trouble he'd be in if he took the pitcher of water and doused the man again like he had back when he had just gotten there. But that'd only prove that Sion really was, just a big child. And that would be admitting defeat, so he settles for the next best thing, spraying Nezumi with flour and laughing as said man tackles him to their shared bed. As Sion's laughter dies down Nezumi chuckles.

"You're such a kid." and kisses him.

* * *

><p>*sniff* do you like it?<p>

I really wanted to write something for this fandom and this came out!\

Please Review, it makes me all happy and giggly, it also boosts my confidence and makes me write faster, I'm thinking of another No. 6 fic ... it may be another drabble it may not, but all the same; Reviews = love, Love = more stories!

~ Evi


End file.
